harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A Very Potter Musical
mały|250px|Okładka oryginalnej ścieżki dźwiękowej musicalu A Very Potter Musical (początkowo Harry Potter: The Musical) — musical z muzyką i tekstami piosenek stworzonymi przez Darrena Crissa i A.J. Holmesa. Scenariusz został napisany przez Matta Langa, Nicka Langa i Briana Holdena. Parodia oparta na książkach autorstwa J.K. Rowling, a szczególnie na pierwszej, czwartej, szóstej oraz siódmej części książkowych przygód Harry'ego Pottera, a także ich filmowych odpowiednikach. Musical był wystawiany od 9 do 11 kwietnia 2009 roku na Uniwersytecie Michigan przez grupę teatralną Team StarKid. Reżyserem tego musicalu był Matt Lang. Cały musical jest dostępny z polskimi napisami na YouTube na kanale oliszkaKanał. Podział na akty i sceny Akt I Scena 1 mały|220x220px|Ron, Hermiona i Harry na ulicy Pokątnej Harry siedzi zamknięty pod schodami i narzeka na życie u Dursleyów. Pragnie wrócić do szkoły, gdzie jest uważany za fajnego, gdzie ma przyjaciół, pyszne jedzenie i spotykają go niesamowite przygody. Śpiewa na ten temat piosenkę. W momencie, w którym wspomina swojego przyjaciela i nazywa ich zachowanie „totalnie odjechanym”, w drzwiach zjawia się Ron. Przybywa do Harry’ego za pomocą proszku Fiuu i zamierza zabrać go z Privet Drive na ulicę Pokątną. Wykrzykują nazwę magicznego proszku i biegają wokół sceny, przenosząc się jednocześnie w wyżej wymienione miejsce. Gdy docierają na Pokątną, śpiewają na temat szalonych rzeczy, które zamierzają robić w Hogwarcie. Pojawia się Hermiona, która wtrąca się do piosenki, śpiewając o tym, że muszą się uczyć na egzaminy, by uzyskać dobry wynik. Na scenie pojawiają się inni bohaterowie, którzy zaczynają tańczyć i dołączać w refrenie. Scena 2 Do Harry’ego, Hermiony i Rona podchodzi Ginny. Kłóci się z bratem na temat pieniędzy. Po chwili rudowłosy chłopak przedstawia ją jako swoją „głupią siostrę”, która jest na pierwszym roku. Dziewczyna ekscytuje się poznaniem sławnego Harry’ego Pottera. lewo|mały|194x194px|Cho Chang Nagle rozbrzmiewa azjatycka melodia, a na scenie pojawiają się trzy dziewczyny, śpiewające pieśń na temat Cho Chang. Pierwsza z nich jest czarnowłosą Azjatką, dwie pozostałe to szatynki amerykańskiej urody. Dziewczyny swoim tańcem robią ogromne wrażenie na pozostałych. Ron i Hermiona tłumaczą Ginny, że jedna z nich to Cho, w której Harry jest zakochany od pierwszej klasy, ale boi się jej to powiedzieć. Ginewra podchodzi do Azjatki i przedstawia się jej, ale czarnowłosa ją wyzywa. Okazuje się, że to Lavender Brown, a Cho Chang to amerykanka, która jest najwyższa z nich. Chłopcy wychwalają jej wdzięki, ale na scenę wkracza chłopak dziewczyny, Cedrik. Diggory śpiewa miłosną pieśń i po chwili wraz z Cho i koleżankami znika za sceną. Trio i Ginny idą po ubrania do sklepu Madame Malkin, a na scenie pojawiają się nowe postaci – grubszy chłopak w okularach i szaliku w barwach Gryffindoru oraz dwójka Ślizgonów: jeden wysoki i o niskim głosie, drugi niski, w czapce z daszkiem. Atakują chłopca, którym okazuje się Neville Longbottom. Wyższy chłopak, Goyle, rzuca na rękę Gryfona zaklęcie „Pokrzywka”, zadając mu ból. Na pomoc przychodzi Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny. Potter kłóci się z nimi, a jego okulary zostają połamane. Kłótnię przerywa Hermiona, która naprawia okulary Harry’emu. mały|220x220px|Draco z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em Na scenie pojawia się Draco Malfoy i proponuje ponownie przyjaźń Gryfonowi, jednak ten ją odrzuca. Draco wyśmiewa się z Ginny i rodziny Weasleyów, a następnie wygłasza monolog, w którym informuje, że od następnego roku przenosi się do Świńskich Pierdków. Na scenie zostaje tylko on oraz Crabbe i Goyle. Śpiewa piosenkę. Po chwili pojawia się reszta aktorów i wszyscy wspólnie jadą do Hogwartu, śpiewając o powrocie do szkoły i ich planach. W trakcie utworu zmienia się lekko scenografia, pojawiają się szkolne ławki. Uczniowie oczekują Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor zjawia się i śpiewa piosenkę, w której wita uczniów w zamku. Na końcu sceny wszyscy ponownie śpiewają piosenkę o powrocie do szkoły. Scena 3 Uczniowie siedzą w ławkach, a dyrektor wita ich ponownie, zwracając uwagę na nową uczennicę, Ginny. Dziewczyna dziwi się, że nie została przydzielona przez Tiarę Przydziału, ale Albus informuje ją, że „''Tiara ochajtała się z Szaliczkiem Preferencji Seksualnych''” i nie wróci do następnego roku. lewo|mały|220x220px|Severus Snape Na scenie pojawia się Severus Snape. Gdy Ron i Harry rozmawiają na jego temat (Ron się załamuje, ale Harry twierdzi, że nauczyciel nie jest taki zły), Snape przywołuje Harry’ego i daje mu szlaban za odzywanie się niepytanym. Nauczyciel przeprowadza krótki test wiedzy, w którym wykazuje się jedynie Hermiona. Następnie informuje o Pucharze Domów, który tym razem będzie przyznawany w inny sposób. Na scenie pojawia się profesor Quirrell i tłumaczy zasady, które są zbliżone do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Każdy z czterech domów będzie miał swojego reprezentanta, który będzie musiał wykonać trzy zadania. Podczas przemowy turban nauczyciela kicha, co wywołuje podejrzenia ze strony Dumbeldore’a. Quirrell cofa się w kierunku ławki Gryffindoru, a Harry’ego zaczyna boleć blizna. Po chwili znika ze sceny. Snape przynosi kartonowy puchar, z którego wyciąga cztery nazwiska. Ravenclaw reprezentuje Cho Chang, Hufflepuff – Cedrik Diggory, Slytherin – Draco Malfoy, a Gryffindor – Harry Potter. Scena 4 mały|220x220px|Hermiona i Dumbledore trzymający bombę w postaci kanapki Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają o turnieju. Dziewczyna próbuje przekonać przyjaciela, żeby zrezygnował z brania udziału i Harry w końcu jej ulega, co spotyka się z oburzeniem Rona. Gdy na scenie pojawia się Dumbledore, Harry prosi Hermionę, by to ona namówiła dyrektora o wycofanie jego kandydatury. Ostatecznie dziewczyna mówi Albusowi o swoich podejrzeniach dotyczących zamiarów profesora Snape’a względem Harry’ego, ale dyrektor nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości. Twierdzi, że jeśli Severus chciałby zabić Harry’ego, to także i jego. Na scenę wchodzi Snape z bombą w postaci kanapki, którą podaje dyrektorowi. Hermiona w ostatniej chwili wyrzuca bombę za scenę. Kandydatura Harry’ego nie zostaje unieważniona, ponieważ jak się okazuje, wyciągając nazwisko z pucharu, Harry zostaje objęty umową, w przypadku której zerwanie równoważyłoby się ze śmiercią. lewo|mały|220x220px|Gryfoni i Ślizgoni Dumbledore znika ze sceny, a pojawia się na niej Malfoy niesiony przez Goyle’a w towarzystwie Crabbe’a. Draco kładzie się na ziemi i ślizga się po niej, wyśmiewając Harry’ego i jego umiejętności. Wspomina o Świńskich Pierdkach – szkole na Marsie, w której dyrektorem jest Rumbleroar – lew, który umie mówić. Gdy Ślizgon obraża rodziców Harry’ego, ten podnosi różdżkę. Malfoy chowa się pod ławką, a jego goryle stają w jego obronie. Po tym, jak Draco wyzywa Hermionę od szlam, Gryfonka rzuca na nich zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg. Następnie karze blondynowi ich przeprosić, co chłopak momentalnie wykonuje, a trio znika ze sceny. Chłopcy roztrząsają fakt, że zostali pobici przez dziewczynę. Scena 5 mały|220x220px|Quirrell i Voldemort W swoim pokoju Quirrell rozmawia o podbiciu zamku z Voldemortem, który jest scalony z jego plecami. Następnie kładą się spać, lecz na skutek dyskusji wstają i zaczynają śpiewać o różnicach między nimi oraz o tym, co zrobią, gdy opanują świat. Scena 6 Harry i Hermiona rozmawiają w pokoju wspólnym. Dziewczyna pisze za chłopaka esej na eliksiry, a on gra na gitarze, kompletnie nieprzejęty niebezpieczeństwem, jakie może go spotkać podczas turnieju. Gdy zjawia się Ginny, gra dla niej piosenkę, która jak się później okazuje, jest napisana dla Cho. lewo|mały|211x211px|Ginny śpiewająca o swoich uczuciach do Harry'ego Na scenie pojawia się Ron, który informuje, że widział kurierów wnoszących ogromne klatki do lochów. Hermiona chce sprawdzić, co jest w klatkach, pewna, że ma to związek z pierwszym zadaniem turnieju. Ponieważ jest po ciszy nocnej, decydują się użyć peleryny niewidki, by wykraść się z pokoju. Ginny jako młodsza siostra zostaje w dormitorium, gdzie śpiewa piosenkę o swoich uczuciach do Harry’ego. Scena 7 Quirrell rozmawia z Voldemortem w pokoju o pierwszym zadaniu turnieju. Czarny Pan zadowolony z faktu, że jego plan zemsty zmierza w dobrym kierunku, namawia Quirrella do świętowania tego wieczoru i zabawienia się. Po namowach profesor się zgadza. mały|220x220px|Gryfoni pod peleryną niewidką w lochach Tymczasem trio Gryfonów pod peleryną niewidką dociera do lochów, gdzie są świadkami rozmowy pomiędzy Draco i jego gorylami. Malfoy pyta kolegów, kto według nich jest najbrzydszą dziewczyną w szkole, po czym oznajmia, że jego zdaniem jest to Hermiona Granger. Następnie przyznaje jej 9,8 punktów w skali od 1 do 10, bo „''zawsze można się poprawić''”. Gdy Ślizgoni odchodzą, Harry, Ron i Hermiona znajdują kozę w klatce. Na scenę wchodzi Dumbledore i Snape, rozmawiający o tym, że kozy mają być tylko pokarmem dla smoków. Dyrektor odkrywa, że Harry jest w pomieszczeniu, ale go nie wydaje. Po chwili Albus i Severus schodzą ze sceny, a trio rozmyśla nad tym, jak pokonać smoka. Scena 8 Kwiryniusz i Voldemort wracają po imprezie do swojego pokoju. Rozmawiają na temat powodu bycia złym przez Czarnego Pana. Quirrell dochodzi do wniosku, że cieszy się z faktu połączenia się z Voldemortem, ponieważ czuje się jakby miał przyjaciela. Na końcu ponownie śpiewają piosenkę o różnicach między nimi. Scena 9 Harry w namiocie reprezentantów rozmawia z Hermioną i informuje ją, że nie przeczytał żadnych z jej notatek, które miały mu pomóc w zadaniu. Do namiotu przychodzi Cedrik i Draco. Diggory jest zafascynowany tematem Świńskich Pierdków, więc Malfoy opowiada mu o szczegółach. Jednym z obowiązków jest noszenie skafandra, gdyż na Marsie nie panuje atmosfera, zaś za dobre wyniki w nauce, Rombleroar pozwala jeździć na swoim grzbiecie. lewo|mały|220x220px|Reprezentanci z miniaturami smoków Na scenie pojawia się Dumbledore, który wygania Hermionę z namiotu. Dyrektor losuje dla każdego uczestnika po kartonowej miniaturze smoka, z którym przyjdzie im walczyć. Cedrik dostaje Pufusia – magicznego smoka, Cho dostaje Figmenta – smoka wyobraźni, Draco ospałego smoka, zaś Harry rogogona węgierskiego. mały|220x220px|Harry walczący ze smokiem Kiedy dyrektor znika z namiotu, przychodzi Ron i Hermiona. Rudowłosy chłopak z ekscytacją komentuje smoka, którego dostał przyjaciel. W trakcie rozmowy zjawia się Snape, który odejmuje Gryffindorowi 10 punktów za to, że Hermiona przebywa w namiocie. Przyjaciele znikają ze sceny. Cedrik idzie zmierzyć się ze swoim smokiem, a w tym czasie Harry próbuje przekupić Dracona, żeby się z nim zamienił smokami. Podczas ich rozmowy zadanie idzie wykonać Cho. Ostatecznie Harry nie dochodzi do porozumienia z Malfoyem. Kiedy nadchodzi jego kolej, Gryfon uspokaja i usypia bestię, grając jej piosenkę na gitarze i w ten sposób wygrywa. Scena 10 Dzień balu zimowego. Snape wchodzi na scenę i opowiada o balowym wieńcu, który należy wręczyć wyjątkowej osobie. Gdy pojawia się Ginny, wystraszony ucieka, wyrzucając kwiaty w jej stronę. Po chwili na scenie zjawia się Cho i siada z przyjaciółkami na ławce. Z drugiej strony wychodzi Harry z gitarą. Ginny zatrzymuje chłopaka i wręcza mu balowy wieniec, ale ten nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jej uczuć względem niego. Dziewczyna ucieka z płaczem ze sceny. Harry wykorzystuje wieniec i wręcza go Cho, a następnie śpiewa dla niej wcześniej ułożoną piosenkę. lewo|mały|220x220px|Harry śpiewający piosenkę dla Cho Chang Gdy zaprasza dziewczynę na bal, ta odmawia, ponieważ zgodziła się już wcześniej, żeby pójść z Cedrikiem. Po chwili dziewczyny znikają ze sceny i zjawia się Ron. Rozmawiają na temat balu i tego, że oboje nie mają partnerki. Gdy pojawia się Neville, Harry oddaje mu wieniec i razem z Ronem schodzi ze sceny, na której zjawia się Goyle. Ślizgon straszy chłopca i zabiera mu kwiaty. Neville ucieka, a na środek wchodzi Draco z Crabbe'em. Rozmawiają o balu, a Malfoy znów rozmyśla na temat Hermiony. Gdy w drzwiach staje jedna ze Ślizgonek, Pansy Parkinson, Draco momentalnie ją zaprasza na zabawę, by odpędzić swoje myśli o Gryfonce. mały|220x220px|Snape rozmawiający z Quirrellem na balu Tymczasem w Wielkiej Sali trwają przygotowania do wieczornego balu. Quirrell wyciąga zaczarowaną chochlę i zaczyna rozmawiać z Voldemortem o wieczorze. Planują w noc balu przywrócić ciało Czarnemu Panu i dokonać zemsty. Następnie ich rozmowy schodzą na inny tor, zaczynają rozmyślać o ich życiu, gdy się rozdzielą. Voldemort zaprasza Quirrella na rolki i film, a na końcu przyjaciel go „przytula”. Po chwili profesor zakłada turban na głowę, a do Sali wchodzi Snape. Rozmawiają o specjalnym ponczu przygotowanym przez Quirrella, w którym znajduje się Shwepps. Severus napomina, że to ulubiony napój Harry’ego Pottera. Kwiryniusz ucieka, mijając się z dyrektorem. Albus pragnie zatańczyć ze Snape'em ostatni taniec, ale ten go zwodzi i znika ze sceny. Scena 11 Bal zimowy. Ron rozmawia z Harrym o Hermionie, która jeszcze nie przyszła. W trakcie dyskusji wtrąca się Draco, który również zauważył nieobecność Gryfonki. Podczas jego kłótni z Ronem zjawia się Hermiona, która zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkich gości. Ron i Malfoy zaczynają śpiewać na jej temat piosenkę, w której wyznają swoje uczucia. Scena 12 Ron rozmawia z Harrym na balu, a po chwili podchodzi do nich Hermiona. Rudowłosy pod wpływem alkoholu obraża dziewczynę, która odchodzi ze złością, by bawić się z Neville'em. Harry orientuje się, że jego przyjaciel zakochał się w Hermionie i daje mu kilka rad. Podczas swojej przemowy zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam powinien się do nich zastosować, więc podchodzi do siedzącej Ginny. Dziewczyna mu się żali, a po krótkich pocieszeniach chłopaka, zostaje przez niego zaproszona do tańca. lewo|mały|220x220px|Pocałunek Harry'ego i Ginny Tymczasem Ron przerywa wspólny taniec Hermiony i Neville'a. Weasley bierze przyjaciółkę na bok i zaczynają się kłócić. W tym momencie na scenie pojawia się Draco, który staje w obronie dziewczyny. Wskutek całego zajścia, zarówno Malfoy, jak i Ron zostają spoliczkowani, a Gryfonka ucieka. Po drugiej stronie sceny Harry całuje się z Ginny. Przerywa pocałunek, gdy dochodzą do niego myśli, że to siostra jego przyjaciela. Dziewczyna załamana ucieka, a chłopak odbija Cedrikowi Cho podczas tańca. Wywiązuje się między nimi kłótnia. Gdy Cho prosi o coś do picia, chłopcy jednocześnie dotykają magicznej chochli, która okazuje się Świstoklikiem. Scena 13 mały|220x220px|śmierciożercy podczas tańca Chłopcy przenoszą się na cmentarz w Little Hangleton. Wywiązuje się między nimi kłótnia, która zostaje przerwana śmiercionośnym zaklęciem rzuconym na Puchona. Sprawcą zabicia Cedrika okazuje się Voldemort przyłączony do ciała Quirrella. Harry zostaje sparaliżowany, a na scenie zjawia się Snape w stroju śmierciożercy. Quirrell wchodzi do ogromnego kotła, przygotowanego do procesu odrodzenia się Czarnego Pana. Severus wrzuca kości do kotła, a także odcina sobie rękę, która jest jednym ze składników potrzebnych do uwarzenia mikstury. Pojawia się drugi śmierciożerca, który nacina dłoń Harry’ego i dodaje krew chłopaka do eliksiru. Po chwili z kotła wyłania się rozszczepiony Quirrell oraz Voldemort w ludzkim ciele. Czarny Pan zaczyna śpiewać na temat swojego życia, tańczyć oraz stepować. Do jego występu dołącza Harry pod wpływem Imperiusa. Gryfon przez krótką chwilę się rusza, a następnie Voldemort śpiewa i tańczy z Quirrellem. Wkrótce wszyscy śmierciożercy wspólnie wykonują choreografię na scenie z Czarnym Panem. Scena 14 lewo|mały|220x220px|Quirrell, Voldemort i Bellatriks Voldemort rozmawia z Bellatriks. Oznajmia, że planuje zabić Harry’ego Pottera, przejąć Ministerstwo Magii i rządzić światem. Bellatriks proponuje obwinić Quirrella za zabicie Harry’ego, by jego powrót pozostał tajemnicą. Voldemort nie potrafi przyznać się do swojej przyjaźni z profesorem, wskutek czego Quirrell czuje się urażony. Bellatriks rzuca na niego zaklęcie Cruciatus, ale Czarny Pan ją powstrzymuje. Mężczyzna wścieka się na wieść, że ma zostać zamknięty w Azkabanie za wrobienie w zabójstwo. Po chwili śmierciożercy zabierają Quirrella ze sceny, a Voldemort zostaje z Bellatriks. Harry za pomocą Świstoklika wraca do Hogwartu z ciałem Cedrika. Oznajmia wszystkim zgromadzonym, że Voldemort powrócił. Akt II Scena 1 Promowanie Proroka Codziennego. W gazecie pojawia się informacja, że według Harry’ego Voldemort powrócił, oraz wzmianka o tym, że Quirrella posądzono o zabicie Cedrika Diggory’ego. mały|220x220px|Draco rozmawiający z Harrym Chwilę później na scenie pojawia się Harry i Ron. Wybraniec czyta gazetę, a jego przyjaciel żali się na temat Hermiony i tego, co do niej poczuł. Denerwuje go egoizm Harry’ego, który nie interesuje się jego problemami i wciąż mówi o sobie. Załamany rudzielec wychodzi i zjawia się Hermiona, która ma nadzieję na przeprosiny ze strony Weasleya. Również kłóci się z Harrym o to, że ten nie przejmuje się ich problemami. Na scenę wkracza Draco, który wyśmiewa się z Wybrańca i jego obaw o powrót Voldemorta. Słowną potyczkę przerywa Neville, który rzuca na Malfoya Expeliarmus, a blondynowi opadają spodnie do kostek. Zjawia się Snape, który ma zamiast dłoni hak. Wszyscy się śmieją, a Ślizgon ucieka do gabinetu swojego opiekuna. lewo|mały|220x220px|Ginny i Harry Kiedy wszyscy wychodzą i na scenie zostaje tylko Harry, przychodzi do niego Ginny. Dziewczyna próbuje wyjaśnić sprawę pocałunku na balu zimowym. Chłopak informuje ją, że nie mogą być razem, ponieważ wszyscy w jego otoczeniu są w niebezpieczeństwie. Załamana Gryfonka wychodzi. W tym momencie na scenie zjawia się Dumbledore, który ma informację odnośnie Voldemorta. Każe Harry’emu przyjść wieczorem do jego gabinetu. Gryfon rozmawia z dyrektorem na temat Snape’a i mówi o swoich podejrzeniach, ale Albus nie chce mu uwierzyć, ponieważ kocha Severusa. Scena 2 mały|213x213px|Wieczysta Przysięga Snape przybywa do Voldemorta. Mówi, że wie jak przemycić śmierciożerców do zamku, niestety nie może mu tego zdradzić, ponieważ złożył wieczystą przysięgę Dumbledore’owi. Przyprowadza osobę, która może go wyręczyć i jest to Draco. Czarny Pan początkowo wyśmiewa młodego chłopca, ale po chwili słucha jego pomysłu. Malfoy za przemycenie oczekuje rakiety na Marsa, aby udać się do Świńskich Pierdków. Voldemort chce zapewnienia od Draco, więc każe mu zabić Dumbledore’a w czasie, gdy on będzie zdobywał Ministerstwo Magii. Składają sobie wieczystą przysięgę, podczas której Malfoy dokłada, że Czarny Pan będzie jego niewolnikiem przez cały dzień. Scena 3 Harry, Ron i Hermiona przychodzą na wieczorne spotkanie do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie zachwycają się plakatem Zaca Efrona. Albus tłumaczy młodzieży czym są horkruksy. Okazuje się, że Voldemort stworzył ich sześć, ale Dumbledore zniszczył już pięć z nich. Wręcza im miecz Gryffindora oraz Szukający Horkurksów Medalion, który ma im wskazać ostatni z horkruksów. lewo|mały|220x220px|Śmierciożercy w gabinecie dyrektora W trakcie spotkania do gabinetu wpadają śmierciożercy. Trio chowa się pod peleryną niewidką, a dyrektor zakłada brodę. Podczas przeszukiwań pomieszczenia, Albus przyznaje się do swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. Do gabinetu przychodzi Malfoy, który zamierza zabić Dumbledore’a. Dyrektor próbuje nawrócić chłopaka, który przyznaje, że pragnie Hermiony i rakiety na Marsa. Na scenę wchodzi Snape, który ostatecznie zabija Albusa. Harry jest zrozpaczony. Scena 4 mały|220x220px|Harry i Quirrell śpiewający o tęsknocie W Ministerstwie Magii zjawia się Voldemort, który zabija Korneliusza Knota. Bellatriks jest zachwycona przebiegiem akcji i liczy na pieszczoty ze strony Czarnego Pana. Ten ją jednak rozczarowuje, ponieważ traktuje ją jak Quirrella i nazywa jego nazwiskiem. Obrażona wychodzi. W następnym momencie słyszymy piosenkę śpiewaną przez Harry’ego i Quirrella. Pierwszy wspomina Dumbledore’a i mówi o tęsknocie za nim, ponieważ zastępował mu po części rodziców, a drugi śpiewa o Voldemorcie i więzi, jaka się między nimi stworzyła. Scena 5 Śmierciożercy otaczają Hogwart. Ginny rozmawia z Harrym, ale chłopak po śmierci dyrektora się poddaje i nie widzi nadziei na ratunek. Dziewczyna śpiewa mu piosenkę, o tym, że go kocha i nie jest sam. W końcu przekonuje go do tego, a Gryfon odzyskuje wiarę. Na scenie zjawiają się jego przyjaciele i wspólnie śpiewają o tym, że mają siebie i pokonają Voldemorta. lewo|mały|220x220px|Ginny pociesza Harry'ego Zamierzają znaleźć ostatniego horkruksa, który okazuje się być w gabinecie Dumbledore’a. Harry dziwi się, w jaki sposób jego przyjaciele do niego dołączyli przebijając się przez śmierciożerców. Ginny oznajmia, że pomógł jej Draco. Ślizgon ma wyrzuty sumienia i przyznaje się do winy. Postanawiają się rozdzielić – chłopcy mają iść do gabinetu dyrektora, a dziewczyny prosić o pomoc Zakon. Nim jednak ruszają, Ron przeprasza Hermionę i przyznaje jej się do uczuć. Całują się. Scena 6 Chłopcy przeszukują gabinet Dumbledore’a w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Okazuje się, że ostatnim czarnoksięskim przedmiotem jest plakat Zaca Efrona. Kiedy Harry do niego podchodzi, w miejscu twarzy Zaca pojawia się Voldemort, który mówi o pragnieniach młodego Weasleya. Portret próbuje przekonać Rona, że musi zabić Harry’ego, ponieważ przyjaciel chce mu odebrać Hermionę. Ostatecznie rudzielec wygrywa ze swoimi obawami i za pomocą miecza Gryffindora niszczy horkruks. mały|220x220px|Ron próbuje zniszczyć horkruks Na scenę wkraczają śmierciożercy, którzy złapali Ginny i Hermionę oraz Snape. Severus przyznaje się do bycia zdrajcą, po czym odcina rękę jednemu ze śmierciożerców, a na resztę rzuca Upiorogacka. Bellatriks walczy z nim, lecz zostaje powstrzymana przez Molly Weasley, która się pojawia w drzwiach. Pani Weasley zabija ją Avada Kedavrą. Scena 7 Snape leży na łożu śmierci po zadanych mu ranach przez węża. Opowiada reszcie, że jest jeszcze jeden horkruks i jest nim Harry. W trakcie umiera. lewo|mały|220x220px|Umierający Snape W zamku rozbrzmiewa głos Voldemorta, który informuje, że jeśli uczniowie się poddadzą, to im wybaczy. Następnie zwraca się do Harry’ego mówiąc, że będzie na niego czekać w Zakazanym Lesie przez godzinę. Jeśli po tym czasie się nie zjawi, wojna zostanie wznowiona. Harry decyduje się ruszyć do lasu, żeby zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem. Scena 8 mały|220x220px|Rozmowa Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego W Zakazanym Lesie zjawia się Harry. Zostaje zabity przez Voldemorta bez żadnej próby obrony. Wybraniec trafia do miejsca pomiędzy światem żywych a umarłych. Spotyka tam Dumbledore’a, który tłumaczy mu, czym jest tarcza miłości. Okazuje się, że Harry może powrócić do świata rzeczywistego i zarówno on, jak i Czarny Pan będą śmiertelni. lewo|mały|220x220px|Piosenka o pokonaniu Voldemorta Voldemort wraca do zamku, żeby obwieścić, że zabił Pottera. Ron planuje jak pokonać śmierciożerców i zastanawia się, co na ich miejscu zrobiłby Harry. Razem z Hermioną śpiewają piosenkę i wkrótce dołącza do nich reszta uczniów. Na końcu zjawia się Harry, który oznajmia, że wcale nie umarł. Scena 9 mały|220x220px|Walka pomiędzy Voldemortem a Harrym Voldemort zjawia się w Hogwarcie i spotyka Harry’ego. Wybraniec próbuje nawrócić Czarnego Pana, mówiąc o tym, że na pewno istnieje jakaś osoba, za którą tęskni i żałuje swoich czynów. Po przemowie Voldemort rzuca Avada Kedavrę, a Harry ją odbija, uśmiercając przeciwnika. Wybucha radość, Wybraniec całuje Ginny na oczach Rona i Hermiony i ku jego zaskoczeniu, przyjaciel akceptuje jego wybór. Zostaje sprawa niewyjaśnionego Pucharu Domów. Na scenę wbiega Neville, który znalazł testament Dumbledore’a. Dyrektor pisze w nim, że na wypadek jego śmierci Puchar Domów zdobywa Gryffindor, a Hogwart przejmuje Harry. Bohaterowie cieszą się i schodzą ze sceny. lewo|mały|220x220px|Quirrell i Voldemort godzący się Następnie widzimy Quirrella, który wychodzi z Azkabanu, ale nie jest szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Gdy słyszy, że Voldemort umarł, załamuje się i płacze. Zjawia się zakapturzona postać, która okazuje się być pozostałością po Czarnym Panie. Opowiada zaskoczonemu Quirrellowi, że jest częścią, która nie może zniknąć, ponieważ jest w sercu Kwiryniusza. Przyznaje się do tego, czego nauczył się po odzyskaniu ciała, oraz że to dzięki przyjacielowi był szczęśliwy. Ostatecznie godzą się i biegną w swoim kierunku. Na scenie rozbrzmiewa końcowa piosenka na temat przyjaźni oraz zjawiają się wszyscy bohaterowie. Obsada * Darren Criss jako Harry Potter * Joey Richter jako Ron Weasley * Bonnie Gruesen jako Hermiona Granger * Jaime Lyn Beatty jako Ginny Weasley * Lauren Lopez jako Draco Malfoy * Joe Walker jako Lord Voldemort * Dylan Saunders jako Albus Dumbledore * Brian Rosenthal jako Kwiryniusz Quirrell * Joe Moses jako Severus Snape * Britney Coleman jako Bellatriks Lestrange oraz Puchonka * Tyler Brunsman jako Cedrik Diggory, Korneliusz Knot oraz Śmierciożerca * Devin Lytle jako Cho Chang oraz Śmierciożerca * Richard Campbell jako Neville Longbottom * Julia Albain jako Vincent Crabbe * Sango Tajima jako Lavender Brown oraz Śmierciożerca * Jim Povolo jako Gregory Goyle oraz Śmierciożerca * Lily Marks jako Pansy Parkinson, Molly Weasley, Krukonka oraz Śmierciożerca Piosenki # "Goin' Back to Hogwarts" – Darren Criss, Joey Richter, Bonnie Gruesen, Tyler Brunsman, Lauren Lopez, Dylan Saunders # "Diffrent As Can Be" – Joe Walker, Brian Rosenthal # "Ginny's Song" – Darren Criss # "Harry" – Jaime Lyn Beatty # "Hey Dragon" – Darren Criss # "Cho's Song" – Darren Criss # "Granger Danger" – Joey Richter, Lauren Lopez # "To Dance Again!" – Joe Walker # "Pigfarts" – Lauren Lopez # "Missing You" – Darren Criss, Brian Rosenthal # "Not Alone" – Darren Criss, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Joey Richter, Bonnie Gruesen # "Voldemort is Goin' Down" – Joey Richter, Bonnie Gruesen, Darren Criss, Jaim Lyn Beatty, Lauren Lopez, Jim Povolo, Julia Albain, Sango Tajima, Richard Campbell, Devin Lytle en:StarKid Productions Kategoria:Parodie